


longing

by Irrlichtertanz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrlichtertanz/pseuds/Irrlichtertanz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is another little attempt to translate one of my drabble/ficlets into english.</p>
<p>Constructive criticism is always appreciated.</p>
<p>Wordcount: 368</p>
<p>Written for a <a href="http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/">Project Waisenhaus</a> Prompt by <a href="http://leuchtdings.livejournal.com/">leuchtdings</a>: <i>in the full moons light i listen to the stream / and in between the silence hear you calling me</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	longing

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is another little attempt to translate one of my drabble/ficlets into english.
> 
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated.
> 
> Wordcount: 368
> 
> Written for a [Project Waisenhaus](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) Prompt by [leuchtdings](http://leuchtdings.livejournal.com/): _in the full moons light i listen to the stream / and in between the silence hear you calling me_

_in the full moons light i listen to the stream  
and in between the silence hear you calling me_

+

In silence Lavender sits on the fallen tree and looks into the starry night sky. Around her everything is quiet, only the silent, steady rushing of the water is a sign of _life_ in this desolate place. Shows her, that at least anything is still _alive_ around her, even if the world around her seems to be already dead. Slowly she lifts her face towards the full moon, that shines bright and clear upon her.  
She enjoys the calm, that wraps around her soul, and gradually calms down the heavy roar of the storm within her.  
But the longing can't be chased away.  
Bittersweet pain flashes through her heart, as she thinks of her long, white blond hair, which has laid down on Daphne's bare shoulders like fragile angel wings, before she has fallen.  
Of her full cherry-red lips.  
Of the blue eyes, which were filled with so much warmth and love, everytime Daphne has looked at her.

She'd almost think, she could hear her bright, clear voice. _Lavender. Lavender_ , she calls and for Lavender it sounds like the magical, gorgeous call of an angel. The longing in her heart becomes almost unbearable and she feels tears rising behind her brown eyes. _Again._ Once again the angelic voice breaks through the silence of the night. _Lavender. Lavender._

Sighing she tucks up her legs and wraps her arms around them. How badly she would just like to touch her soft, porcelain skin, run her fingers through her silky, white-blond hair and press her lips on Daphne's cherry-red lips.

"Lavender", the warm, bright voice whispers and Lavender winces, as a narrow hand lies down on her shoulder. Startled, the face wet with tears, she turns around.  
And looks into the radiant blue eyes, she has longed for so badly.

"Daphne", she whispers in disbelief, wraps her arms around her and pulls her close. As if she needs to touch her, hold her, to feel that she's really there. _Really with her._

Daphne smiles and caresses Lavenders face gently. "It's good, Lavender. All is well. I'm here and I will never leave you alone again."  
And finally the full cherry-red lips lie on hers and Lavender knows that all is well.


End file.
